The Sinnoh Battle Frontier: The Battle Factory Saga
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: After losing the Unova League, Ash & Co. decide to go to Sinnoh and challenge the Battle Frontier. Meeting Dawn along the way, Ash will learn something he was never aware of and how is Dawn entwisted into his destiny? (Pearlshipping)
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is the rewritten story I promised. It took me quite a while since I wanted to change a lot of stuff up. I really like how Platina knows a lot, thanks to her dad and Professor Rowan that I wanted Dawn to be like her in that. _

_This story is still dedicated to my BFFFFFFF Helen (although I don't think she reads my stories anymore). Well, other then that, enjoy!_

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Bye Ash! Bye Brock!" I yelled out as I waved my hand out to them.

"Bye Dawn!" I heard Ash yell out, also waving his hand. Brock and Pikachu also did the same. I watched as the boat to Kanto disappeared along the horizon before I broke out into tears once more. I dropped to ground and quickly covered my eyes, trying to be strong.

"Piplup!" Piplup said as I felt his flipper on my leg.

"No need to worry Piplup! I'm fine! Really!" I said as I smiled back at my most loyal Pokémon.

"Piplup?"

"We'll see them soon."

Ash's POV

"Hey Brock, do you think I'll ever see Dawn again?" I asked the breeder, who was in bed reading about different flavors specific Pokémon liked to eat.

"Probably, but who knows. Dawn's probably still going to aim to become Top Coordinator and you want to become champion, so there's a slim chance, but it's possible." Brock replied. Could tell he was being honest about the situation and preferred to tell me the truth instead of lying to me.

"Well, I hope so. She's the best best friend I've ever had."

_A year later_

"So Ash, what are you going to do now that you lost the Unova League?" Iris asked me. Truth be told, she didn't want to become a Gym Leader so that's why she's stuck around me from the day I first meet her.

"I'm going to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. I've already challenged the Kanto one and I want to give Sinnoh a shot. Are you and Cilan willing to tag along?" I asked them. I was worried that they might turn it down, and since everyone else I knew was pretty busy doing their own thing, I didn't want to go by myself.

"Of course we are Ash! Imagine, going to Sinnoh and meeting new Pokémon and learning how the Frontier Brains battle differently than regular Gyms and the Elite 4." Cilan said. Iris nodded her head in agreement and we settled out to the nearest Pokémon Center. I went up to the nearest video phone and called up Professor Oak.

"Why hello there Ash! How's Unova?" he asked me.

"Unova's great! It's got really interesting Pokémon and places to visit. I lost the League though, but there's always next time!" I replied enthusiastically.

"That's great Ash!"

"Say, do you know if the Battle frontier in Sinnoh is available to challenge?" I asked him. I really wanted to go and beat the frontier brains. How hard could they be?

"Yes Ash. They accept challengers any time throughout the year."

"Great! Well, thanks a lot Professor! I've got to go now. I'm going to see if there are any flights from Undella Town to Sunnyshore City." I said Professor Oak nodded his head and we both said our goodbyes. Once I hung up, I caught up with Iris and Cilan, who were asking about any flights for tomorrow.

"Hey Ash! We got a flight booked! It'll take off at 10 in the morning. I think we should sleep now." Cilana told me. I nodded my head and as of us went up to our room.

_'I wonder if Dawn is in Sinnoh yet or if she's still at Hoenn.'_

Dawn's Pov

_A week before_

"Flygon and Froslass are unable to battle! The winners are Mamoswine and Piplup which means Dawn is the new Top Coordinator of the Hoenn Region!" I heard Vivian say through the microphone. I then heard the whole crowd go crazy. Mamoswine and Piplup ran towards me and I gave them a big hug.

"WE WON!" I said in between sobs. "After a whole year of training, it finally paid off!"

"Now we present Hoenn's new Top Coordinator, Dawn from Twinleaf Town with the Ribbon Cup!"

…..

"I can't believe I won," I said to myself as I sat the edge of my bed. I looked over at the cup once again. "And to think I wasn't confident on that last battle. I think I should head back to Sinnoh tomorrow." I continued. I pulled the sheets of the bed and got inside. I looked around the room once more and closed my eyes. Today was the best day of my life.

_Present Day_

"So, you want me to go to Sunnyshore?" I asked Professor Oak. I was surprised when he told me Ash was coming back to Sinnoh. I was pretty excited to see him again since it's been months since the Pokemon World Junior Cup.

"Yes Dawn. I'll be sending an app to your watch that'll guide you to every Frontier Brain and its rules. They all used to be in one spot, but due to the high crowds that were there every day, they spread out," He continued. "I also heard that you won the Grand Festival in Hoeen. Congratulations!" he said. I smiled and nodded at him. I said goodbye and hung up on him. I was glad I keep the Poketech since the Xtransciver didn't have any apps on it. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I had to wake up super early since Sunnyshore is far from Twinleaf Town. Tomorrow was going to be a long and interesting day.

…

I woke up due to my alarm clock. It was 4 am and I was still tired. I was going to sleep a little longer until I remembered I had to go and meet Ash at Sunnyshore City. I got up and took a quick shower. Once I got out, I put on some pink jeans, a white shirt, and a black sweatshirt. I also put on some black boots, despite it being summer; it was starting to get really chilly. I quickly blow dried my hair and put on my new pink clips on my hair. Afterwards, I put on my usual white beanie with a pink poke ball in the middle. I got my new white and pink bag and quickly put in my hairbrush, blow dryer, hair curler, extra poke balls, potions, status healers, some berries, my wallet, and an extra outfit. I quickly strapped on my belt around my waist, underneath my sweater, and prepared to leave. I quickly ate my breakfast my mom prepared for me the night before and left my house. I got my pink bike and hoped on it. I put my bag up in the basket and looked at my watch.

"5:30 huh? I took forever to get ready. Let's hope I get to Sunnyshore before twelve."

Ash's POV

I was dreaming of winning the Unova league and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor tangled up in my sheets. I heard Iris laughing and I made a face at her, which caused her to laugh even more. It was 8 am so I only had two hours to get ready. I took a quick shower and changed into my regular outfit. As soon as I checked the clock, it was 8:50. I went downstairs to already see Iris and Cilan eating with an extra plate of food next to Iris.

"Gee, thanks for waiting for me." I said sarcastically. Cilan was too busy looking at a tour guide of Sinnoh to hear me and Iris just rolled her eyes as she ate her apple.

"If I were you, I'd eat. I think the flight's around two-three hours." Cilan said as he continued reading the guide. I nodded and started stuffing everything in my mouth. How long had it been since I ate like this?

"Just yesterday." Iris replied. I stopped eating and I realized I said the last part out loud. I decided to not answer back and continued eating. Finally, I would be challenging the Sinnoh battle frontier in just a couple of hours away.

Dawn's POV

After riding my bike for over six and a half hours, I let out a relieved sigh as I laid in one of the beds in the Pokémon Center. Since Ash, Cilan, and Iris weren't here yet, I already got a room with two bunk beds. They should be arriving in just 30 minutes. I closed my eyes and set my alarm for 20 minutes. Taking a small nap won't be that bad, right?

No POV

Dawn got up and stretched her arms out. She checked her watch and screamed once she saw what time it was. She had fallen asleep through her alarm and it was almost two o'clock. She quickly put on her boots and sweater and left the room. She face palmed her face and ran back to the room. Piplup was just sitting on the bed, not knowing what had happened.

"Sorry Pipulp! Let's go meet up with Ash! I was SUPPOSED to be there and almost two hours ago!" Dawn said really fast. Piplup jumped onto her shoulders and held onto his dear life as Dawn ran back out. She made her way to where to docks were and asked for their flight.

"It was delayed and they took off at eleven instead. They should be arriving in just a few minutes." The ticket collector told her. She sighed in relieve and gave him her sincere thanks. She made her way to the dock in which they were supposed to be landing. She sat down and let her legs hang on the edge of the sidewalk. Piplup sat down on her legs and she giggled as he started letting out small Ice Beams onto the water. She was too busy looking at the small patterns Piplup was letting out she almost didn't notice her Xtranciver ringing.

"Dawn! Why did you take too long to answer?" a familiar face showed up.

"Oops, sorry Gary. I almost didn't hear it ring." She replied with an embarrassed smile. Gary just laughed at her and nodded his head.

"Well, I called you to say that Gramps decoded more texts. He said it's related to what happened a couple years ago, probably three years. He said the prophecy is still continuing. It had his whole life written out. From the day he becomes Pokémon master until the day he dies and apparently, you're the one with the biggest role. Gramps doesn't know what your part is yet, and he won't tell me the parts he read about you. Just make sure nothing happens. The climate is also being affected due to this if you've noticed. It's up to you now. Only you can tell him when the time comes." Gary said seriously. Dawn gulped and looked up into the sky. She knew it was his destiny, but knowing she was entwisted in it, she felt responsible for what has yet to happen. She nodded her head to confirm her knowledge.

"Alright Dawn. I'll try to check up whenever I can. Professor Rowan and I are heading out to Mt. Cornet tomorrow. I wish you could be here. You probably know this stuff better than me." He said with a small laugh. Dawn giggled at his attempt to make a joke.

"Okay Gary. Let's just hope I don't have to tell him right away. And you really must have a big ego. Everyone knows you're the next Professor Oak." She said. Gary just looked at her through the screen.

"Meanie." He replied with a pout. Dawn giggled at his face. Apparently, he couldn't stay with a pout and started laughing too. She started to hear a loud rumble and looked up into the sky. She could now see the airplane getting bigger the closer it got.

"Well, I've got to go now poet boy. Ash has finally arrived." She told him. He nodded; he could also hear the rumble through the speakers.

"Alright Dawn. Take care of Ashy-boy okay? It's all up to you now. I'll keep you updated from time to time, even if it's just a voice message or a text. Catch you later Dawn!" he waved before hanging up. Dawn locked the screen and got up with Piplup in her hands.

"Well Piplup, Ash is finally here. Let's go meet up with him.

"Piplup!"

* * *

_I hoped you guys loved this chapter! I have something to say also._

_1) This is __**MY**__ story, so don't think I stole this from someone else. I just rewrote it so don't think I'm stealing my own story. -_-_

_2) This is a Pearlshipping story (even if I ADORE Cavalier), so please no flaming._

_3) The plot is going to change rapidly. I'll have a different saga for each frontier and I haven't decided on the maximum chapters for each._

_4) I like how smart Platina is, so Dawn is also going to be like her. It's not bad though, since Platina is basically her counterpart. If you're smart enough, you'll see the little hints._

_Well, that's it! I hope you loved this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it. Tell laer!_

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatdaya mean our flight has been delayed?" Ash asked confused. He couldn't find a reason for it to be delayed. The day seemed perfect so far, despite it being barely ten in the morning.

"I mean that there seems to be a problem with the airplane right now so we've awaiting another flight that'll come in at eleven so you can board that one instead." The flight attendant replied. Cilan let of a sigh before explaining to Ash what had happened.

"You see Ash; these airplanes are different from your average ones. These can take flight and land on water, but with one exception. They each have a certain amount of time I can be on water so it starts to wear done after some time. They have to be, almost like a Pokédex, updated every once in a while to make sure everything is in place and that there's nothing wrong with it." Cilan told the raven haired boy. It took probably a few seconds for it to click into the boy's head.

"Ooooooh, I get it now. I guess we have to wait an extra hour or so. Let's go practice Pikachu! We want to show Dawn some of our new moves if we run into her, now don't we?" Ash said with enthusiasm. Iris volunteered to go with him so she can also show Dawn that Dragonite and her were finally on the same page. Cilan watched them run of before shaking his head.

"Like Iris always says, what a kid."

₀ ₀ ₀

After practicing with Pikachu and Iris, Ash let out a small sigh as he sat down by the window. He couldn't believe he was FINALLY going to go back to Sinnoh. It's been a whole year since he's been there so he was pretty excited to see what new differences have happened.

"Hey Ash, do you think we'll run into Dawn while we're at Sinnoh?" Iris asked the boy. Ash shrugged his shoulders before replying to the girl.

"Who knows? All we know, she could be in Kanto or something."

"Hey Ash? Is it true that there are meteorites in Veilstone City?" Cilan asked as he showed him the pictures of the said rocks.

"Well, yeah. They're really big and I remember that once, this evil organization called Team Galactic, managed to take one or something and they must've put something on them since they started glowing…."

….. After Ash was done talking, Iris decided to take a small nap. She was excited to go to Sinnoh. When she first meet Dawn, they instantly clicked. She could remember how Dawn would talk about the contests she had participated in and she wanted to try one out too. When Ash and Cilan were too busy doing whatever they did, she would train her pokémon how to make their moves seems beautiful and she managed to come up with her own couple of combinations. Of course, some of them were inspired by Dawn when she had asked her to show her a couple and with the battle Cilan had with her. She couldn't wait to see Dawn once again. If they ever came across her, she would remember to challenge her into a battle, but not just _any _battle, a contest battle.

₀ ₀ ₀

Cilan kept on reading about the origin of Sinnoh and the best locations to sight see and stuff. To say he wasn't excited was wrong. Sinnoh was rumored to be the home of the creator of all Pokémon, Arceus. And it was home to where the super contests started too. He also wanted to visit every gym they could come across and see the fantastic taste each gym leader had for their own gyms. He knew there was a grass type gym and he was none to curios to see it in person. After all, he WAS a grass type leader. He also wanted to go to Hearthome City, reading AND hearing about it made him want to see it. He's read that there were lots of stores, restaurants, parks, and heck, it was the city of were contests started in, having its own magnificent Contest Hall! If you said that Cilan wasn't as excited as a two year old going into a candy store, well, you were wrong.

₀ ₀ ₀

After what seemed like an eternity, Ash and co. have finally arrived at Sinnoh. Ash let out a loud sigh, enough to startle Iris from her seat, as he stretched.

"We're finally here! After a three hour long flight we're finally at Sinnoh!" Ash said out loud. Iris shook her head and called Ash a little kid. Apparently, after being seated for three hours straight and Pikachu in another section of the plane, he was, I repeat, NOT in the best mood ever.

"I am NOT a kid Iris! When will you stop calling me that!?" He shouted at her. Iris blinked in surprise and Cilan just stared at the young teens. It seemed that Ash was going to jump at her and he quickly went to hold him back.

"Let me go Cilan! I hate being called a little kid! I'm 14 years old now!"

"Ash, calm down. She didn't mean it as to offend you. You are after all a bit to glad we finally arrived. Let's go get Pikachu okay?" Cilan said as he walked of with Ash. Iris blinked a couple of times before remembering that Axew was with them.

"Hey wait up for me!"

₀ ₀ ₀

Dawn paced back and forth on the dock. She kept on seeing different people leave all except for one familiar face.

_"Where are you Ash?" _She thought to herself. She continued pacing back and forth, which caused Piplup to become extremely dizzy. He hopped of and landed on his face. It seemed so much easier when he saw other pokémon do it. He made his way over to where everyone was coming from until he found him.

"… So Ash do you KNOW where the Battle Frontier is?" A familiar purple haired asked. Piplup continued looking at her until he remembered who she was.

_'Ah! So that's Axew's trainer Iris! I think the one with green hair is Cilan!' _Piplup thought. He made his way over to them. They seemed to ignore him until he used Bubblebeam on Ash.

"Hey! Who was that?" Ash said angrily as he turned around. He heard Piplulp and looked at the ground.

"Hey look it's a Piplup!" Cilan said. As soon as he was going to reach out to him Piplup ran away towards Dawn to tell her. All three of them stared at his retreating back. They started walking away until they heard a familiar voice.

"…Ash!...Iris!...Cilan!... Wait up!" They all turned around to see Dawn running towards them.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled out. He put his hand up and, Dawn realizing what he was doing, she put her hand up to and the two high fived each other like they always do.

"Dawn! What are you doing here? Aren't you challenging contests at the moment?" Iris asked confused. Last time she remembered the girl was participating in the Hoenn Grand Festival so she figured she'd be at another region or at home practicing for another contest.

"Well the Hoenn Grand Festival just ended last week." Dawn said with a smile. She turned to Cilan and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again Cilan!"

"Nice to see you too Dawn! Say, what place did you get in the Grand Festival?" He asked. To be honest he was really curious to know. He knew she had the potential to become Top Coordinator and he wanted to see if she had achieved it.

"That's a secret. I'll tell you guys some other time. I can tell you're all pretty worn out for sitting down for three hours straight on a plane. Let's go to the Pokémon Center. I've already booked a room." Dawn said quickly they all nodded their heads and made their way over to the center. Dawn and Iris started to catch up on what they had left of last time they saw each other.

"…. So Dragonite and I are finally on the same page!" Iris said excitedly. Dawn smiled at her while she started telling her story.

₀ ₀ ₀

The next day they all got up early thanks to Pikachu electrifying Ash.

"Pikachu, why you always do?" Ash said as he let out a groan. Dawn giggled at the sight and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Cilan quickly changed into his clothes until he noticed someone missing from the room.

"Hey, where's Iris?"

"Emolga, use Spark!" Iris called out. The squirrel like pokémon obeyed and let out a mass of electricity from it body. Iris nodded in agreement at the attack that the pokémon had let out.

"Good job Emolga!" she said as she handed the pokémon an apple. Emolga gladly accepted it and made itself comfortable on her trainers head. They both ate an apple as they watched the sunrise.

"Hey Emolga, would you like participating in a Pokémon Contest?" She asked her. Emolga flew in circles around her with a smile on her face.

"I guess you do. Hmm….. I'll use you for the Appeal portion of the contest. Now, I just have to decide who'll I use for the battle portion. I also need to dress up. I'll ask Dawn to help me pick out an outfit she thinks is suited for a contest." she wondered out loud. By now, she was sure Pikachu had woken up Ash with a Thunderbolt for sure. She let out a sigh. When was Ash going to learn to put the alarm clock on? It would save him from waking up as a fried piece of chicken.

After what seemed like an hour had passed, she recalled all of her Pokémon back into their Pokéballs, she was glad Dragonite was helping out Axew in a small battle. Excadrill was just watching the sunrise like her and Emolga and also saw Emolga practicing her moves. Iris felt 5the need to catch another okémon. Maybe a water type would do alright, as long as it wasn't an ice type too. She shuddered at the thought of having a water/ice type pokémon.

Axew leaped into her hair as she made her way back to the Pokémon Center. She remembered Dawn saying that they needed to leave early in the morning since the next city was quite a distance away from Sunnyshore. As she walked in, she made her way over to the receptionist and handed her Pokéballs and Axew over to nurse Joy. she must've waited five minutes a5t the least until an unknown pokémon, that was definital6y not Audiuno, return with them.

"Chansey!" the pokémon said as she handed the tra6y over to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy said her thanks to, what she figured the nurse pokémon here and made her way to another room.

"Here you go! You're pokémon are alright and refreshed!" she beamed at the teenager. Iris thanked her and accepted her Pokéballs while Axew jumped onto her head.

"Say, you don't happen to be from Unova right?" Nurse Joy asked her. Iris looked over at her with a confused look.

"Yess?" she replied. Nurse Joy nodded and took out a box from underneath the coun5ter.

"I received this yesterday morning for an Iris. You don't happen to be her right?"

"Umm, yeah! That's me!" Iris replied. She accepted the box and bid her farewell and thanks, once again, and made her way to the room Ash and everyone was in. When she arrived, she was bombarded with questions from the said boy.

"Ash, leave me alone. Let me open the box first before I answer you okay?" she said with an annoyed tone. He nodded and she sat down on the bed Cilan had slept in.

_To: Iris. Sunnyshore City_

_From: Georgia. _

She opened the box to see that she had received none other than a Pokéball with a box small of accessories along side with a note.

_So Iris, I heard from Bianca that you were planning on joining a Pokémon Contests or whatever it is the other blue haired girl participates in. I have happened to catch this little guy and I have a cousin that specializes on training pokémon so yeah. I guess she'll be useful on the battle portion and stuff. I also sent you some accessories that, surprisingly, Unova actually sold for contests. Pretty useless since we don't even HAVE contests here. Well, I hope you appreciate them and tell Cilan that Burgandy since hi and that she's going to be a better connoisseur then him. Until then._

- _Dragon Buster Georgia._

Iris picked up the Pokéball and called out the pokémon. Once the red flash disappeared, she recognized the pokémon right away.

"Wow! Georgia got me Lilligant!" iris said surprised. Ash looked at the grass pokémon too in astonishment. None of his rivals had ever given him a pokémon for whatever reason. She recalled the pokémon back and smiled at the note Georgia had left. For someone who really wanted to beat her, she was willing to give her a new pokémon. After a while, she noticed not one, but two presences missing.

"Hey Ash, where's Dawn and Cilan?" she asked him.

"They went to the PokéMart to get some supplies. We're supposed to meet them actually right now at the cafeteria." Ash replied. Pikachu nodded in agreement. Iris got up from the bed and got her backpack from her bed. She put on of her Pokéballs inside, along with the note and small box of accessories Georgia had sent her. She threw away the box and stood at the doorway.

"So Ash, you coming?"

₀ ₀ ₀

Cilan watched as Dawn made her way back and forth in the small store. She kept on grabbing berries, seals, and some potions. All Cilan had was some pokémon food and regular food for to cook lunch and whatever incase they got hungry on their way to the next town or city. They both paid separately for their stuff and left the store.

They both made their way back to the Pokémon Center as Dawn played around with her Xtranciver. They were both startled as it started ringing.

"Hey Cilan, I'll catch up to you guys in a bit kay? I'll be right back." And with that, Dawn walked back outside leaving a confused Cilan making his was to the cafeteria.

₀ ₀ ₀

"Hey Dawn!" Gary said as he saw the said girl on the screen.

"Hey Gary. Why did you call?" she asked him. If she recalled yesterday conversation, he said he wasn't going to be able to call her as much.

"We found something. It has to do with what happened her probably a year or two ago. Remember when Team Galactic wanted to create a new world? Well, it appears they managed to."

₀ ₀ ₀

As Dawn made her way back in, she saw the people she was looking for and sat down next to Ash, who was stuffing everything he could in his mouth. She let out a small laugh as she saw Pikachu doing the same.

"We got you the regular if you don't mind. We didn't know what you would want." Cilan told her. She nodded as she started eating her scrambled eggs.

"So Iris, where did you go this morning?" she asked the dragon tamer. Iris finished chewing the cereal she was eating and replied to her.

"Just went to the beach. I wanted to see the sunrise, that's all."

"IRIS GOT A NEW POKEMON!" Ash blurted out. Iris face palmed her face while Dawn and Cilan looked confused.

"I was getting to that Ash. You see, when I came back, it seems that there was a package for me and I had received a new pokémon thanks to a rival of mine." She added. Dawn started smiling and her eyes started glimmering.

"Wow! A pokémon from your own rival! That's never happened to me! May I look at it when we get the chance?" Dawn asked her in awe.

"Sure! Hey Dawn, can I tell you something?" Iris asked. She mentally sighed and started reassuring herself.

_'You can do it Iris! Ask her already! It's not like she's going to laugh at you!'_

"Dawn, I challenge you to a pokémon battle, and not just _any_ old battle, a contest battle."

* * *

_A/N: Soooo, I know my birthday isn't until the 20 (9 days lefts. Whooopp!) but I HAD to upload this chapter. I don't know why though, but yeah. Well, here are some stuff to clear up whatever there is._

_1) My computer, as I already said, is globbed up, so I may have some misspelled words in there. I'll TRY to fix it once I get on my FIXED computer at my dads or something._

_2) I actually have NOOOO idea what I wrote in this chapter so yeah._

_3) I think I've finally figured out how many chapters this saga might have. I'm planning around 20-30 cause of the DARN BATTLES!_

_4) Anyone want to help me write out the battles? O.o_

_5) STAY TUNED! I am planning on adding a 'Bounus Chapter' soon. (Not included in the total chapter count)._

_6) PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE MY DAYY!~_

_7) I don't know when I'll update this story though since the next chappy is a battle one._

_8) Don't ask when Iris contest is and why she's joining one._

_9)Soo, I'll be adding a poll for my next story (it won't stop bugging me! Have lots of ideas.) but it'll be Naruto related so please vote! I BEG YOU!_

_HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!_


	3. Chapter 3

"The mock contest will now begin! You are each allowed to use one pokemon each and he time limit will be set to five minutes! You may now start!" Cilan called out. He went to sit down besides Nurse Joy who was also going to help judge the battle. Ash and Pikachu sat of to the side in admiration to the small stage and timer that he himself could've been fooled as a Contest hall.

_"Mock contest battles have become very popular the last year. Every Center has a small stage with the timer set like an actual contest hall so coordinators can practice battle and of course, there is a maximun amout of three judges, which can be two coordinatos themselfs or passbyers and of cousre, that Pokemon Center's own Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy had told the young teen. _

Ash thought it was a very good idea for each Pokemon Center to have a small contest hall. Who would've thought that contests would be so popupar with barely a maximun amount of 20 years in running. Hell, maybe contests would become so popular they'll supress the leagues and people would start joinig contests? He shock that away from his mind. It wouldn't happen, even if it could. Out of 40 coordinators that would participate in a contest alone, only 8-10 people actually PASSED the primilinary rounds. And with the whole 'Super Contest' and 'Regular Contests', it'll be a disaster. He turned his attention back to the battle when he heard Dawn call out her Pokemon.

"Kirlia, spotlight!" Dawn called out. Ash was surprisd at her new Pokemon. He didn't think she'd catch new Pokemon in Hoenn. Well, he aleays caught new Pokemon in every region he has ever gone to, so he decided to keept quiet.

"Emolga, show them what you've got!" Iris said as she called out the electric/flying type Pokemon. Emolga was surprised she was called out for a battle, but she figured if she managed to win, she'll be the most popular pokemon ever and she'll probably get treated to some more delivious apples.

All right Kirlia, use Shadowball!" Dawn called out. Kirlia took longer then the average pokemon to power up the Shadowball, which made the end results look beautiful. Iris' points went down by a little once the shadowball managed to hit a very confused Emolga.

"Come on Emolga, use Discharge!" She called out. Emolga started concentrating on the attack and when she released it, it was the most brightest and most beautiful attack so far. Dawn's points gradually were lowered down then Iris, which noe but her in the lead. Once the attack was over, she gasped in surprise. Kirlia was surrounded by a green half circle which she figured out was protect. She must've been roo caught up on her thoughts that she didn't her Dawn use Protect. She looked back at the board and noticed that they were down to three minites left, and their points where evenly tied.

"Now Kirlia, use Teleport then Magical Leaf!" Dawn called out. she watched as the pokemon disappered from sight. Iris gulped at the sudden move. This could be the end of Emolga. She didn't know where the pokemon would appear from to attack her. As she scaned the stage, she noticed a small greenish/whiteish blur appear. _"Found her." _

"Emolga, use Quick Attack to your right!" Emolga obeyed her trainer and attacked the reappearing pokemon. Dawn's points went down once more which put Iris in the lead again.

"Kirlia! Use Magical Leaf one more time!" Dawn called out. Kirlia quickly released a bunch of glowing leafs from thin air and they hit Emolga repeatedly. Iris points kept on decreasing as the move kept on hitting Emolga. _"We're down to only less then a minute left and if Dawn keeps this up, all my points will be gone! What move can I make Emolga use? I know! It'll work perfectly!"_

"Now Emolga, use Hidden Power!" Iris called out. Before she could attack, Kirlia's Magical Leaf stopped. She looked over to the said pokemon and saw that Emogla's static had finally kicked in. Emolga realized that this was the best oppotunity annd realeased the green orbs. The crash made a colision with the move protect, which again Iris failed to hear, and all that happened was that Kirlia was pushed back a little. Suddenly, they heard a _ding_ which indicated that the battle was now over.

"Now, the winner of this mock contest battle is..."

* * *

_A/N: Ehooop.! Cliffhanger.! Fon't you just love these :P Well, I'm here to clearify more stuff now._

_1) The battle was short, I know. Not so many prettiness and crap. I'm sick. Whatdaya expect? Sick a week before my birthday. [ Grumbles away ]_

_2) This was uploaded from my phone so please excuse the mistake I made. To lazy to go over them._

_3) I have made up my mind, I shall only be updating this story for now. If you read my other ones, gomen. I have more sagas to write for this so I better finish it fast._

_4) Hmmm... I'm thinking of a day to update this story. Which day would you guys prefer the most?_

**_5) WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT TO WIN? PLEASE SAY WHO YOU WANT TO WIN IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE.!_**

_6) Soo, this is not Pokemon related but please, vote for the top three couples you want me to write a story for. They are for Naruto, and if you don't watch it, just randomly choose them :P_

_Well, that's all for today.! Have a fabulous dayy~.!_


	4. Bonus Chapter!

_A/N: Guess who's finally 15.! NayyNayy is.! Okay, so here's the bonus chapter that I mentioned like in chapter two. You don't have to read this chapter though, it's just a small filler. Well, other then that, I hope you guys like this chapter.!_

* * *

Georgia walked around ... City. It had been a while since she last joind a tournament, so she decided to join the PWT that was starting today. Before she managed to get in, someone crashed into her.

"Aw damn it! Who runs straight out a door." She muttered to herself. Everything clicked on she saw a familiar blonde.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Georgia! I was told to go look for Trip so the tournament would start!" Bianca said as she started bowing at her. Georgia let out a deep sigh before asking her a question.

"Hey, do you know if Iris is participating?" She asked. She oped she was so she could finally beat the dragon user with her speldeid ice type pokemon.

"Oh, Iris? Nope. Didn't you hear? Cilan, Ash, and her went over to the Sinnoh region to partcipate in what I believe was the battle frontier." She said as she rubbed her chin. "Oh yeah! She also told me she was going to try out a couple of contests like Dawn!"

Georgia let out a sigh. What a drag. Guess she'll have to wait until her rival returned to beat her and show her that dragon type pokemon suck. Bianca said her farewells and made her way to who knows where. She looked over at the pokeball which contained her recently caught pokemon she was planning to use in the tournament.

_"Contests huh?"_

"Alright Lilligant. I know I promised to use you for the tournament, but there was a change of plans. Judging by Bianca's explanition, they'll take of for Sinnoh in three weeks. For the first 19, you'll be training with my cousin who knows how these contests work, being a fan and participating in them herself. Afterwards, on the 20th day, you'll be back with me befroe we say our farewells and on the 21st, you'll be on your way to your new trainer." Georgia ecplaned to the grass type pokemon. Lilligant nodded its head to what her trainer told her. Georgia let out a sigh before recalling her pokemon back. To be honest, she had no idea _why_ she was doing this for Iris. Well, whatever. She knew that they'll make an understnadable couple For future contests. She put the pokeball on the podium and watched as it disappeared to make its way to her cousin.

Walking back to to the dome in which the PWT would be held at, she stopped a a stand which happened too be selling none other then contests accesories.

* * *

_A/N: Soo, this lazy ass was to lazy to make this chapter longer. I'm not very down with Georgia's character since I stopped watching Pokemon when Dawn left. Not that I hate BW, but my laptop shuts of before I can watch a complete episode of whatever show I'm watching && they're behind in Mexico here (plus, they sound weird, their voices I mean. Well, to me) && yeah. _

_Soo, I started Danganronpa && it's sooo goood.! I totally recommend watching it :) && I'm gonna start Attck on Titans too, once my phone stops freezeing 7 minutes into episode 1. _

_IT'S MY BIRTHDAY.! (If you guys didn't know) I'm officially 15 && yeah. I hate my birthday though. I'm glad it rains a lot here in Mexico since my whole life I've wanted it to rain on this day :') && I was also born on Demi Lovato's birthday.! My idol.! GO AUGUST 20.!_

_Now that that's over, here are some other stuff that has nothing to do with my ranting._

_Please vote on the poll in my profile. Even if you don't watch the show, just vote.! && I would love it if you guys recommended some stuff for bonus chapters like let's say Dawn's grand festival (or her and meeting May in her journey) or Ash & co. doing something like going to the beach before heading of or something. _

_Sorry this a/n is super long && I know no one reads them any ways but please review.! && follow && favorite this story.! _


End file.
